Garnet
Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. She's also a supporting character from Peridot and Lapis Lazuli's Blooper Tablet. Appearance Garnet is currently the second tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems and the second-shortest fusion. She has three eyes, which are usually hidden behind a visor. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet. Her gemstones are embedded in the palms of her hands. Like Ruby, she has a deep violet cube-shaped afro and a purplish-red skin tone, while her facial features more closely resemble Sapphire's. First-form In "The Answer", Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet for the first time. Garnet has curly hair that is mostly light blue with the left side being mostly hot pink instead and purple-maroon skin. Their bodysuit is split diagonally. The right side resembles Ruby's bodysuit but colored light pink with medium length sleeves. The collar and sleeve on the right side have a dark indigo cuff/collar. The left side resembles Sapphire's dress, but colored indigo, with a slightly puffy pale blue sleeve. She also has a black glove on her left arm starting from her elbow and covering her entire hand. Her indigo half-dress stops a little below her hips, where it extends out a bit. Her leggings are hot pink on her right leg and dark indigo on her left. She has a tall dark indigo boot on her right foot and no left boot, and she also does not have a visor like her later regenerations. This form reappears in a flashback from "Now We're Only Falling Apart". 1980s-90s regeneration In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Garnet's body suit is red, white and black. The top half is a dark red with a white collar and zigzag design, with lighter red puffy sleeves. The bottom half is black with red on the heels and toes of her feet. Her visor is a tinted blue and yellow, her hair is the same length as her current design but the same size as her debut design, and she is not wearing gloves. Her gauntlets are also the same as her debut design. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. This form also in flashback of "Three Gems and a Baby". Post-regeneration (Previous) From "Jail Break" to "Together Alone", Garnet continued to wear the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit became more colorful. Her right half was covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left was covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons became a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them became pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it became an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair was changed from black to dark-indigo and became shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, became a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads were oval-like instead of cube-like, and both were a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacked contrast in colors compared to her pre-regeneration outfit. The two halves of her lower body were separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. After her reformation in "Reunited", she wore a copper ring on her left ring finger and a tin ring on her right ring finger to indicate Ruby and Sapphire's marriage. Current regeneration As of "Change Your Mind". Garnet's visor is now orange, and takes the shape of the top of a star. The shape of her suit is unaffected, but the coloring is. The upper torso is now pink with a white, 4-pointed star on top with a light pink outline which also now face sideways. The abdominal area is pinkish-red on the left side, and medium blue on the right. The legs are now completely indigo and magenta at the toes. Her shoulder pads are also a brighter shade of pink than her skin, and she keeps her gloves and wedding rings. Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands the utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations – this characteristic is derived from Sapphire. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", where Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing. Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce, competitive spirit. This is best seen while she is playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird", and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her very reserved nature or lashing out with strong emotion. Both of these personalities come from her two constituent Gems, the conservative Sapphire and passionate Ruby. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him in her desperation, believing that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking to Connie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. In "Steven's Dream", when Greg has been captured, she is constantly apologizing to Steven about how she should have told him about what was going to happen since the beginning. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appear to have had an impact on Garnet's personality (which might be due to hiding her fusion status from Steven); in consequent episodes, she appears much more outspoken, lively, and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion, and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. She has also slowly become more fun loving. In "Kindergarten Kid", she reveals she and the Gems stayed to watch Steven and Peridot because Peridot's plans would be funny. In "Know Your Fusion", she expresses both shock and joy at Steven and Amethyst fusing, picking up and shaking Pearl while screaming in happiness. In "Mindful Education", she made a "fusion sign" to cheer on Stevonnie. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg Universe helped in "The Message" and even considers someone's willingness to try something – whether or not they are capable of it – as a form of success on their part. However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with a temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping It Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Also in "Cry for Help", she was mad at Pearl for fixing the Communication Tower, causing them to fuse into Sardonyx for no good reason, and she refused to forgive her for a while. The belief in fusion leads to her extreme reaction to seeing Smoky Quartz for the first time, but it also allows her to aid Steven and Connie, and by extension Stevonnie, work through their negative emotions. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot. Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". It also shows in "Steven's Dream", Garnet attempts to change subjects as she is afraid of how Steven will react to more information about his mother. While Garnet is usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky and off-putting. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems about their tired look in "Chille Tid", Garnet says they look "awesome" instead. According to Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet is blunt during conversations and lacks an empathetic foresight for others, usually hurting their feelings in the process. An example is in "Love Letters" where she rejects Jamie's romantic advance, making him feel very hurt, and curating a letter with Steven and Connie for Jamie that rejects him with the simple straightforward words, "no, the end, forever and even after that." This blunt attitude is also expressed non-verbally by Garnet on several occasions. In "Together Breakfast", she confiscates Steven's smartphone without his permission and proceeds to incinerate it after he takes a picture of the Evil Spirit Scroll she was going to burn. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Garnet apparently has a high tolerance for pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she displays no visible reaction, let alone discomfort when Amethyst blindly swings a baseball bat at the side of her head. This is explained and justified since she is a fusion of two Gems. While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is more physically durable than Pearl or Amethyst. It is shown that she endures different levels of damage almost daily, withstanding falling cars, scuffles with Jasper, and various other forms of physical force. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Steven, they form Sunstone. * When fused with Peridot, they form Enstatite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Charoite. * When fused with Steven, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Obsidian. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gemstones, Garnet can summon a pair of gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deal massive strikes that can deal a heavy amount of damage and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have had spiked brass knuckles added onto them. ** Rocket Gauntlets: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gemstones are moved to the stubs of her arms. *** Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during "Garnet's Universe". Being an imaginary story, that means Steven knew about that power before the real debut in "Warp Tour". **** Deflection: Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in "Catch and Release" to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. **** Shock Wave Emission: As seen in "Gem Harvest", Garnet can pound her gauntlets into something and create a shock wave strong enough to make something, such as carrots, fly out of the ground. *** Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great", Garnet can be seen using Photokinesis, an ability she shares with Pearl, Ruby (Doc), Ruby (Eyeball), Peridot, and the Rutile Twins. This might be a power that every Gem can use or a power inherited from Ruby. *** Item Summoning: Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. *** Fusion Realm: In the episode "Mindful Education", Garnet was shown to have helped Stevonnie gain a deeper connection to themself; the way this was done was apparently through a quite easily gained meditative state in which Garnet guided Stevonnie throughout. When Garnet and Stevonnie entered this realm Garnet apparently showed Stevonnie how to keep in touch with themself and how to gain a deeper understanding of both their sides and how to resist falling apart by being honest to themself. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye. This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. Future vision must be used consciously and takes some time to use, as Garnet has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time, someone can alter the future, as seen in "Marble Madness", when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using future vision. Garnet must also consciously seek out specific details and judge which possible futures are most probable, which means she can overlook some possibilities, such as Pearl deceiving her in "Cry for Help". Garnet's visor improves her clarity and focus while using future vision1, but she can still use the ability with it off, as demonstrated in "Reunited" when she foresaw the Diamonds' arrival. ** Garnet's future vision comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's.2 Due to Sapphire's passive personality, she can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet has Ruby's impulsive influence, so she can see multiple futures where she does intervene. * Temporary Power Transfer: In "Winter Forecast", "Jail Break", and "Future Boy Zoltron" it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. While Garnet has only been seen using lip-to-forehead contact to transfer her power, it is unknown if this is the only method. As she has only been seen sharing her power with Steven, her affection could say bias on how she chooses to transfer the power. * Heat Resistance: Her invulnerability is often displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive.3 This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. * Enhanced Calculations: Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". ** It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van, "Catch and Release" when she was tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted "Meat Beat Mania" after Steven unplugged the game. Garnet has this ability due to the combination of Ruby's pyrokinesis and Sapphire's cryokinesis. ** Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity, as seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gemstone. It is seen again in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. ** Electric Jump: In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, where the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Super Speed: In "Arcade Mania", Garnet karate chops the inner arms of the Gem Cave Creature and shakes Meat Beat Mania's ham controllers at incredible speeds. In "The Message", Garnet quickly places couch cushions around the Wailing Stone. In "Bismuth", Garnet engages Bismuth in combat with an immensely fast approach. She inherited this ability from Sapphire. Trivia *Garnet is one of the Crystal Gems to appear in Peridot and Lapis Lazuli's Blooper Tablet fanfictions. The others were Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. See more on Garnet/Trivia. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Peridot and Lapis Lazuli's Blooper Tablet Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Fanfictions